Commodities
Moon Mud Which came first, this gooey relic or the Metal XOR project name? The first major project to be named from the Studio was Mune Mud which was a play on the words Moon Mud. And based on that play on words, a song was recorded in 1991 called "Moon Mud" that appeared on the Olympus ''album. But were both of those titles inspired by this little gem? No. In fact, this was found in a store in Union Station a few years ''after the Studio had been using the term Moon Mud. So it was purchased and placed in the Metal XOR Studio Museum in honor of the project and song. Mune Mud pencils What is the best thing to use to write Mune Mud lyrics? A Mune Mud pencil! These were a gift to the studio soon after ''Olympus ''was released in 1991. It was a pack of twelve pencils. Although a few have been used throughout the years, seven remain wrapped in plastic and on display in the Metal XOR Studio Museum. Mune Mud license plate This is a unique item that is on display at Metal XOR Studio. Jason's father had this license plate made on one of his over-the-road truck driving jobs. He delivered it to the studio on December 24, 1997, and it has been on display ever since. It is the only one known to be in existence, thus making it priceless. Essence of Pearl Track #7 on Mune Mud's 1996 ''Equation of Time ''album was called "Essence of Pearl". Where did that name come from? In February of 1996 Jason noticed the soap in the lunch room at work was smelling much nicer than it normally did. So after a while of using it, he looked at the soap dispenser... the Essence of Pearl. That would be the perfect title for a song! He had recorded some music the previous month that still needed lyrics and a title. So he titled the song and wrote the lyrics, even though the song has nothing to do with lotion soap. But that is where the name of the song came from. Bumpy and Jumpy It was Easter of 1996. Jason woke up and discovered a basket the Easter bunny had left for him. One of the first things to catch his eye was a large, pink, rectangular crinkly package with a transparent window displaying its content of popcorn. And the label read "Bumpy and Jumpy: Popcorn Bunnies"!!! It wasn't long after Easter that a new song was recorded for Mune Mud's ''Equation of Time ''album that came out later that same year. The name of the song was "Bumpy and Jumpy" and it was the story of two young bunnies made of popcorn whose mother warned them not to venture too close to humans or they would be caught and used as Easter treats. As the sad story goes, Bumpy and Jumpy were caught and put into a human's Easter basket. But in the end their mother had more bunnies so everything turned out ok. Jason just couldn't bring himself to eat the popcorn bunnies that inspired one of the silliest songs the studio has ever recorded, so it remains on display in the Metal XOR Studio Museum.